Redline Vol 2: Octane Road
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A couple of months has past but now things are going out of control, as a new enemy calling himself Mr Speed has shown up and started to make the City of Vale more dangerous for those leaving there, now up to a combination of Street Racers and Police. Ruby and her friends must go to the redline to save their city, or will every blow up in their face?
1. Cast and Cars

Ruby- 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS

Yang- 2002 Nissan Skyline GTR R34

Weiss- Chevolet Corvette C7 Stingray

Blake- 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10

Jaune- 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX

Ren- 2007 Nissan GTR

Nora- 2006 Mazda MX-5

Pyrrha- 1999 Acura Integra Type R

Sun- 1977 Plymouth Road Runner

Cardin- 2002 BMW M3-E46

Russel- 2010 Lexus LFA

Sky- 2002 Toyota MR2 Spyder

Dove- 2008 Honda S2000

Velvet-2004 Joss JP1

Coco- 2003 Nissan 350Z

Fox- 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback

Yatsuhashi- 2001 Toyota Supra

Tukson- 2007 GMC Ultimate Class IV Topkick Pickup/ M12 Force Application Vehicle Civilian Model (Civilian Warthog)

Neptune- 2010 Maserati GranTurismo S

Sage- 1975 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am

Scarlet-2005 Dodge Charger SRT 8

Winter- 2011 Bugatti Veyron

Roman- 2003 Cadillac CTS

Cinder- 2010 Porsche Panamera Turbo S

Emerald- 2005 Chrysler Crossfire

Neo-2010 Audi R8

Mercury- 2001 Mercury Cougar

Junior- Chrysler 300C

Militia- 2013 Koenigsegg Agera

Melanie- 2013 Koenngsegg Agera R

Adam- Gurkah/ 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS

Reece- 2008 Ariel Atom 500

Arslan- 2010 Ferrari FXX

Bolin 2013 Holden Commodore VF

Nadir-2011 Telsa Roadster

Nebula-2011 Radical SR8 RX

Dew 2008 Pontiac Solstice GXP

Gwen-2010 Gumpert Apollo S

Octavia- 2010 Shelby GT500 Super Snake

Raven 2013 Lamborghini Aventador

Ironwood- Rolls Royce Phantom

Ozpin- 1995 McLaren F1

Qrow- Pursuit Interceptor

Goodwitch 2008 Volkswagon Golf GTi

Penny 2009 Renault Megane

Mr Speed- 2012 Hennessey Venom GT

* * *

 **Hey guys so these are the cars and racers for Redline: Octane Road. Now they have been some changes from Vol 1, namely Blake now has Cinder/Raven's old Dodge Viper and Velvet has a Joss JP1 , which I gave her in Redline because it is an Australian super. And with seeing today's ep Teams ABRN and NDGO have joined the list as well. Now I know I did something like give some of the character looks, names and ages that didn't fit with canon. All but one of those will be changed here and done subtly, Like the changing of Ren's voice. RIP Monty, also they will be a location named after Monty like I did for Paul Walker in Redline. So seat down, buckle in and enjoy the ride down Octane Road.**


	2. First Gear

"Good Evening ladies" a masked man said as he approached a jail cell

"And who are you?" Emerald asked from the bench looking bored

"A friend, is all one with the means and opportunity for you two" the man said

"We still need a man" Emerald said

"For now you can call me Mr Speed" Speed said as he slicked back his dark silver hair

"And what would you have us do?" Cinder asked

"Simple, whatever I tell you to do, if I say bark, you bark, if I say rob a bank you do so, and if I say strip off all your clothes, you obey me" Mr Speed said

"And why should we do that?" Emerald asked

"Simple. " he said clicking his fingers as the doors opened. "I've provided transportation for you out the front. Now then shall we?" he asked gesturing

"Lets" Cinder said as they walk out. Once outside they spotted their cars, Mr Speed smiled while Cinder scowled.

"I was unable to get you a Dodge Viper, but I hope a Porsche will sooth that anger"

"It will, for now" Cinder said getting into her new car.

"I suggest you hurry" Mr Speed said

"Very well" Emerald said as the pair drove off.

"Excellent, all will go to plan" he said walking off.

* * *

"Come on, come on I can beat him" Ruby said revving the engine of her Camaro.

"Nice try Rose" Sage said warming the engine of his Trans-am. "I'm winning this"

"Whatever Sage" Ruby said

"Ready?" Blake asked Sage, who gave a thumbs up

"Ready?" Blake asked Ruby, giving a nod. "GO!" she shouted as the two cars took off. Ruby quickly gained the lead, shifting up to second to maintain her perfect speed. She quickly saw Sage and decided to block his progress by driving in front of him, Sage tried to get out of Ruby's slipstream, only for the redhead to keep him int it. Soon sirens were heard, Sage looked annoyed and slowed down.

"Oh man" Ruby moaned as she slowed down as well and pulled over. She saw the Police issue Audi R8 with its lights flashing "Its only Neo" she sighed

"What do you mean it's just Neo?" the officer and own of the Audi said spooking Ruby "You do realise how fast you were going right?"

"Yes officer" Ruby sighed

"And you know that the speeding rules have been reinforced don't you?" Neo asked

"Yes Officer, but you'll let me off with" Ruby started

"A ticket, have fun at school Ruby" Neo said

"Geez thanks Officer Polita" Ruby said as she drove off. Neo saw Sage but as alerted to something. She quickly gave him his ticket and answered the radio.

* * *

Half an hour later Neo was parking in the front carpark for the Vale Correctional Centre. Getting out quickly she saw her superior Qrow standing there, wearing a grey suit with his hair slicked back and some stubble.

"Likening the new look sir" Neo said

"Thank you Neo, what happened here?" Qrow asked

"Not a lot sir, it appears to be a break out sir

"Who broke out?" Qrow asked a guard

"Looks like Fall and Sustrain" the guard replied

"Not those guys." Neo said

"Contact the nearest military prison" Qrow said

"You got it sir" Neo said

"But who broke them out?" Qrow asked as his phone rang.

"Hey dad" Skyler said

"Skyler, what's wrong?"

"nothing, but you need to come back to the station, it's about Milita"

"I'm on my way" Qrow said

* * *

"I miss my Renny" Nora groaned

"Nora, Ren's not gone he's just in hospital having an operation on his throat" Jaune said

"All that smoking didn't do him any favours" Pyrrha said

"But...he won't sound the same" Nora said

"But it will still be Ren" Pyrrha said

"We should worry about the exchange students" Jaune said

"How so?" Pyrrha asked

"We have a group from Mistral and a group from Vacuo, so they should know Ruby and the Vacuo crew" Jaune said

"Not necessarily" Pyrrha said, "From what she said Ruby didn't have many friends in Haven"

"And we don't know anyone of the Vacuo crew" Nora said.

* * *

"HOLD UP!" Yang said seeing a piece of paper in the pocket of Ruby's bag. "What is this?

"A ticket" Ruby winced

"WHAT?" Yang shouted "I thought we got off because of Qrow, Neo and Ozpin"

"Neo's the one who gave it to me" Ruby said "She said something about the speeding laws being reinforced.

"So much for racing" Blake said

"Not necessarily" Weiss said

"What does the Ice queen know?" Yang asked

"Later" Weiss said

"She means it's a surprise" Winter said shocking those gathered

"Winter!" Weiss said surprised to her young sister

"Hey sis" Winter said hugging Weiss happily

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked

"Something exciting is all" Winter said

* * *

"BLAKIE!" a voice shout

"What?" Blake said as someone jumped on her. "Reese?" she asked

"Yo what up?" Resse said getting off Blake.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked

"Rubbles, that you?" Reese asked, she looked like a stereotypical Skater punk, with a large purple hooded jacket over a mauve jumper, baggy ripped black jeans and a skater's beanine that kept her green hair from getting any wilder. She also wore a pair of knee pads.

"Hey Reese" Ruby said bashful. "How are you?"

"I'm good, because I've got an old friend and my tutor here" Reese said ruffling Ruby's hair. Yang coughed to get her attention

"And you must be Yang" Reese said

"Nice to meet you" Yang said sweetly while crushing Reese's hand

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Reese whimpered

"Hey lay off Yang. Reese was one of the good ones" Ruby said

* * *

"Well, well, well if it isn't Runty"

"Him on the other hand" Ruby said "Hello Bolin"

"So you ran away like a coward huh?" Bolin said

"I wouldn't do that" Ruby said as Bolin taunted her

"Or what?" Bolin asked as Yang smashed her fist into his face.

"Or my sister will punch you so hard before you can say or what" Ruby deadpanned

"Nice to meet you" Yang said

* * *

"Bolin, what are you doing on the floor?" a new voice

"Getting better acquainted with the floor" Yang said

"Nadir, help him up" the new girl said "Well, well, well Ruby Rose. Wasn't expecting you here"

"Hey Arslan" Ruby said as the four Haven students stood in front of Ruby's group.

"Oh look she has friends" Arslan smirked

"Keep teasing my sister bitch and then let's see how well you talk" Yang said

"And a sister"

"Back off okay?" Reese asked

"Fine, but one day I will find a way to beat you bimbo" Arslan said

"What did she just call me?" Yang asked

"Sorry Ruby" Reese said walking off after her group

"Bunch of bitches if you ask me" Weiss said

"Oh well, HEY I know what would cheer you up" Winter said "Here, come to this location tonight"

"Okay, we'll be there"

* * *

That night the girls drove up to a new looking building.

"Are we in the right place?" Blake asked

"Looks like it" Yang said

"Yo! over here" a voice said

"Sun?" Ruby asked seeing her partner from the workshop she owned with Sun Wrench Monkey

"What up?" Yang asked

"This way, we can enter over here

"So what is this place?" Blake asked

"Why spoil the surprise. Come on its about to start" Sun said.

* * *

Winter stood in the middle of a darkened hall, a microphone in her hand.

"Street Racing, an extreme form of racing that takes place in controlled location through the public interest. However with an event that happened that had certain laws tightened, making it so that the once loved Street Races were done for. But that is not why we are here, we are not here to lament the lost of the street race. Rather we are here to do something else. The city of Vale in coalition with Schnee Motors has built this" Winter said as the lights went up "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE THE VELOCIDROME! A place where the furious and fun action of the street Race can be done without the constant danger related to it. Yes Ladies, Gentlemen and racers. This drome was made so they street race can be made safer." Winter said "But still have the same impact, Now I have chosen a small group of racers for the premier race! Time to hand it over to DJ Grid!" Winter shouted

"Thank you Winter!" Nora said "Shall we spin up some tracks and race?" she asked to which those gathered there shouted with enthusiasm. "First race we have the following racers: Ruby Rose in her 2010 Chevy Camaro!" Nora shouted as Ruby's Red Camaro took pole position "Next give a warm welcome to Pyrrha Nikos and her 1999 Acura Integra Type R" Nora said as Pyrrha and her Spartan themed car rolled in. "Keep that applause going for Velvet and her new 2004 Joss JT1" Nora said as Velvet in her silver car with star decal rolled up. "Keep Hollering for Cardin in his 2002 BMW M3-E46" Nora said as Cardin's black BMW rolled up behind Pyrrha. "We have cool guy Neptune and his 2010 Maserati GranTurismo S" Nora said as Neptune just walked out and waved. "Welcome two of our newcomers here tonight folks: Reese from Haven in her cute 2008 Ariel Atom 500" Nora said "And lastly please welcome Shade's Octavia in her classy 2010 Shelby GT500 Super Snake!" Nora shouted "Now this is a seven man circuit race, and now I'll hand you back over to our wonderful host; Winter?"

"Thanks Nora. NOW 3...2...1...GO!" Winter shouted starting the race. "And they're off.

* * *

 **So we have a new villain, new characters and a new place for the races, don't worry I'll actually do some actually Street Racing later when they change cars and things get real, Also that one thing I wasn't going to tweak. Winter: In the show she's older, here she will still be younger than Weiss, and will remain so unless I do a reboot of the first Redline**


	3. Speedbreak

The cars shot off the line with Ruby in the lead. She smiled as she approached the first turn. Reese was quickly on her tailpipe with Octavia, Velvet and Cardin following them, while Pyrrha and Neptune were in last place. Ruby smiled as she drifted around the next corner

"Beautiful drift by Ruby there folks" Nora said as Ruby lead on the straight

"Not today Rubes" Reese said accelerating; Octavia pulled alongside her. Octavia simply smiled and shifted gears making it so she could get in between Reese and Ruby.

"She's good" Reese said as she shifted gears and tried to speed ahead. Shortly Pyrrha was on her tail.

"Hello" Pyrrha smiled enjoying the race.

* * *

"So you've traded in the streets from this arena. My, my, my this is certainly a first" Mr Speed said

"What are we doing here?" Mercury asked

"Observing, our prey in their new environment" Speed said

"Boring" Mercury said

"Actually there is a lot you can tell. Such as the way each driver handles their cars" Speed said

"So what are we going to do?" Mercury asked

"Simple observe and plot" Speed said

"Can I at least get popcorn?" Mercury asked to which he got the answer in the form of a hand wave.

"So tell me something racers, do you think that the streets are safer because you are in here racing?" he asked

"I'm back" Mercury said sitting down with a massive tub of popcorn. Speed looked at him funny "what, I was hungry?"

"So you got the Jumbo size?" Speed asked

"No, this is the Supremo sized" Mercury said

"They make popcorn tubs that big?" Speed asked

"You didn't know?" Mercury asked back as he offered his boss some popcorn.

"Thank you" Speed said "And the last lap begins"

* * *

Ruby was closely being edged out by Octavia.

"Not this time" Ruby said as she had regained first place. She smiled seeing the finishing line. Behind her she could practically hear Neptune whoppinga s he drifted around Pyrrha and Reese into Third place. Ruby saw the finishing line and crossed it with a drift.

"WINNER RUBY ROSE!" Nora declared "Followed by Octavia, Neptune, Reese, Pyrha, Velvet and Cardin in last place"

"So now Ruby will be awarded 70,000 Lien" Winter said as she walked over with the wagers, 10 grand for each racer was given to Winter at the beginning of the race. And course Ruby gave Winter back 1000 Lien, as a sign of thanks and respect. "That was our first race here at the Velocidrome. We'll have daily updates on what's happening here and who is competing. Thank you for joining us on the opening; now if you liek to stick around we can do the Auto-Gallery outside where you can show off your cars" Winter cheered as the spot;ight on her died and the music started to swell with Nora bopping away to the sound

"Nice race Red" Octavia said flicking back her dark hair.

"Th-Th-Thank you" Ruby stuttered

"No problem sweetie" she said ruffling Ruby's hair. "I'm Octavia by the way"

"Ruby"

"Yo Rubes, that was off the chain" Reese said high fiving the young racer.

"Well Done Ruby" Arslan said walking over with Nadir and Bolin.

"You have mad skills" Nadir said

"I agree, you're different now"

"We're sorry the three said bowing

"No problem" Ruby blushed

* * *

"Well, not that this hasn't been exciting" Mercury said

"I agree we must leave before I am spotted" Speed said

"Why?" Mercury asked

"People who may know my truth will be looking for me" Speed said

"Boring" Merucry said as he got up while nursing his popcorn.

"And why are you bringing the popcorn?" Speed asked

"I don't want to waste it" Mercury shrugged

"Fine, it's going in the back" Speed growled.

"Yes sir" Mercury muttered.

* * *

"So what next?" Weiss asked as she approached Winter, she notcied her sister was frozen

"Sis, I think I just saw" Winter shivered

"Saw who?" Weiss asked

"Him" Winter whispered pointing to the stand. Weiss immeditatley turned around and tried looking for him

"He's gone for now, but I'm afraid of who he'll bring to the party" Weiss said

"How is he even?" Winter asked

"I don't know but he won't hurt you" Weiss smiled as she comforted her sister. 'I need to tell dad he's back'

* * *

"That was rather entertaining" Speed said

"So what now?" Mercury asked bored

"Head to the docks" Speed ordered

"Why?" Mercury asked

"They have their little group and I have mine" Speed said as he pulled up to the area he wanted to see seven racers standing there

"who's this clown?" one of them asked

"This is Mercury, Mercury meet my little crew: Brawnz, Roy, May, Nolan, Flynt, Neon and Ciel" Speed said "Now you'll all be working together to unleash my plan on the world"

"Doesn't that Velcidrome throw a wrinkle into that?" Roy asked

"No, it will actually work quite well into my plans. Ciel have they cotton onto the breakouts?"

"Yes sir, they are currently investigating, but I'll be sure to handle it so no implications will be pointed at you" Ciel saluted

"Excellent, now I need Torchwick" Speed said

"Why him?" Mercury asked.

"I need supplies" Speed smirked.

"You got it, I'll need Emerald" Mercury said

"Go" Speed said "I'll ride with Neon" he said getting into the bright pink Nissan Skyline with rainbow decal

"You got it boss" Neon said stepping on it as trance music started playing.

"I should have gone with Flynt" Speed muttered.

* * *

"Weiss, if what you telling us is correct, than someone extremly dangerous who was supposed to be gone is still around and is back" Geist said, the room becoming dead silent until; the sound of gulping was heard.

"Qrow?" Ozpin asked as all eyes looked over to see said officer drinking

"I'm sorry but I need to numb the memory of what that guy did in Atlas before I can go another five rounds with him, and he broke out Cinder" Qrow growled.

"He is a dangerous one" Ironwood said

"So what are we?" Ozpin asked as Ciel walked in holding some files.

"Here" Ciel said handing Ozpin the files. Qrow frowned, he knew something didn't feel right about Ciel. He needed to know why.

"Thank you miss Soleil" Ozpin said, seeing Qrow frown. He nodded subtly in response.

"Now if that is all I'm needed across town" Ironwood said

"Very well sir" Ozpin said as they all left, leaving only Qrow and Ozpin

"You're thinking the same aren't you?"

"Indeed, we have a mole; but one who is not as inconspicuous as she wants to be" Ozpin said

"So what's the next move?" Qrow asked as he offered Ozpin a sip from his hipflask

"We wait until they reveal their hands" Ozpin said as he looked over the papers for a prison transfer.

* * *

"Boring" Roman said

"Shut up Roman, you're disturbing my crossword" Neo said

"If there's a five letter word to describe yourself. Be sure to enter Bitch" Roman said

"Shut up Roman" Neo said once again. "A six letter word to describe a unlucky person...Wa-" Neo started before the bus was rocked. "Shit they found us"

"Excellent" Roman smirked.

"For us. Eyes up guys" Neo said smiling before grabbing a shotgun.

"What's that for?" Roman asked

"You heard her guys" Adam said as several Gurkahs roared up to the bus, Adam had heard about the break out so he was asked by Neo if he and his buddies from the White Fang could help her out.

"ROGER!" they said

"So who do we have here" Adam said

"Scumbags" a member of the White Fang said.

"Mercury's one of them. In fact he's in the lead.

* * *

"Crap, Adam" Mercury growled

"How's it going Merc, need my truck to ram that matchbox car of your up its ass?" Adam laughed as he rammed his car into Mercury's car.

"Em, get him out of there" Mercury said

"I've got it" Emerald said via radio. She looked up to see the bus missing "Where did it go?" she asked as bullets started to fly. She started up her car and got out of there and try and be safe. Soon she spotted the bus with the lights out and parked off to teh side. "Gotcha" she said before spotting a Venom GT nearby.

"Get ready to get away Emerald" Speed said as ge pried open the bus doors, got on and knocked out Neo; all with his cane.

"You" Roman gasped

"Hello my dear fellow" Speed said before tossing hsi cane to Roman, who just smiled and walked off teh bus.

"So where's my ride?" Roman asked.

"Back at Base" Speed said "But until then you can ride with Emerald" Speed said adjusting his white tuxedo jacket and got into his car before taking off.

"What was that about?"

"Who knows, now get in or stay behind" Emerald said

"Yes ma'am" Roman said


End file.
